kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Sugar!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = The Battle For Sugar! |Japanese (Katakana) = あまあま争奪バトル！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Ama ama sōdatsu batoru! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 024 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 024 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 024 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = October 08, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Counterattack Of The Bug Bites |Next = Kamiwaza Shaker! }} is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on October 08, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Trouble is sweetening up in Kirakira First Street and anywhere else thanks to none other than the Bugmin Bug-Shugamin. 2 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters must deal with Bug-Shugamin... But who will capture and debug him first? Yuto or Masato? Plot Yuto, Wanda and Yui has found some desserts from a box in the kitchen. Without noticing the note that Yuuka wrote, they began eating the desserts and believing that the desserts are delicious. Yuto's mother Yuuka heard her 2 children and Wanda eating the desserts and goes off to look for them. Realising that they and Yui are in big trouble, Yuto and Wanda rushed back up to Yuto's bedroom. When she came up to her son's bedroom, Yuuka saw Yuto playing his video-game and Wanda reading his favourite comic. Yuuka then sees sticky marks on Yuto and Wanda's faces. Yuto and Wanda were shocked. The following day at Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto wasn't happy as he couldn't believe that he had been caught by his mother. Shuu says to Yuto that desserts are very special, sweet dishes. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu go on thinking about desserts until Mrs. Hina comes in, giving them the shock. Gigaga was spying on all that happening. Meanwhile on the rooftop of Kirakira Elementery School, Terara, who's eating her favourite fruit sorbet dish, and Megaga were watching the views of both the city and Kirakira First Street when Gigaga arrived and squished Megaga. He then says sorry to Megaga but Terara has an idea. Back inside Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Nicole were having school dinners for lunch and Yuto wasn't pleased about the salad. Mrs. Hina tells her students to enjoy their lunch. Yuto tried eating the salad and he likes it. Nicole tries eating her salad but it tasted weird. Mrs. Hina also had the strange taste on her salad too. Masato looks at his salad to see that something is wrong with the salad dishes. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were all spying on them and Terara says that the Bugmin's doing its job. Outside at Kirakira First Street, Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu were walking down to Shuu's home, Tateishi Battered Meat Store, which was crowded by customers. Shuu told his mother Mrs. Tateishi what was going on but the customers keep explaining Mrs. Tateishi. Wanda and Yuto both check on the chicken karage bites to see if they're alright. However, the chicken karage bites tasted strange. Mirai, finds the strange taste too and so was Shuu who also found that the cup of water he sipped tasted strange too. Someone has put to much sugar in the coffee and to much sweetening stuff in the batter mixture. Even Jii Yoda tried tasting the sweets at his sweet shop to check that there's something wrong with them and he finds that someone has put too much sugar in the sweets as well. Wanda sniffs out to check who has done all those things. He took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at one of the promotion flags. Bug-Shugamin was revealed. Bug-Shugamin then jumps inside Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's soap store and made a female customer fall in love with Ichiban-Hoshi Teru. At Hobby Kamiya, a young boy was nagging his mother about getting a new toy but his mother declined until Bug-Shugamin made the young boy's mother change her mind and starts looking for the new toy for her son. Outside Kirakira First Street, two teenage girls were jogging until one of them, the one with the black hair and wearing a pink fleece, got forced to run to a corner shop by Bug-Shugamin. At Souma's mansion, Souma was drinking his cup of tea and his butler Tora Imauma was serving him some cakes and some sugar. Suddenly, Bug-Shugamin comes in and made Souma believe that his tea tastes too sweet. Meanwhile, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda began chasing Bug-Shugamin. Wanda tells Yuto to use a Promin who can stop Bug-Shugamin from running. Yuto agrees and uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon Stopmin. Stopmin tried to set a time-freeze on Bug-Shugamin but he missed him and hit a clock. Yuto and Wanda then saw Bug-Shugamin by the rails. They tried to go after him but the rail-gates were closed and a a passenger-train went by. Yuto and Wanda didn't notice that Bug-Shugamin has disappeared. The Bug Bites were pleased about how Bug-Shugamin's doing. The next day at Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto was explaining that the one who made the salads and anything else taste too sweet is Bug-Shugamin and he was trying to go after him. Nicole and Souma couldn't believe it. Then, Masato arrived but Yuto remembered what he has learned from Wanda and Eishamin about Masato and his Promins. Outside, Wanda used Mapmin, who Yuto has summoned for him, to look for either Bug-Shugamin or Masato but he found 2 boys. Wanda then gave the 2 boys a fright. Back in Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole were packing up to go when Mapmin appears by the window and warns Yuto that they and Wanda have found Bug-Shugamin. Yuto then summons Turbomin in order to track down the location Bug-Shugamin's currently in. Yuto and Wanda have found Bug-Shugamin who was on edge of the bridge, enjoying his cup of tea. Suddenly, Masato and Mighty appeared from nowhere and they were going after Bug-Shugamin as well. Bug-Shugamin sees the 2 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters and runs off. Masato calls for Jetmin to boost his skateboard while Yuto calls for Turbomin to boost his. Wanda and Mighty took the role as the commenters for the race for Bug-Shugamin. Yuto summons Tonkmin in order to construct a wall to stop Masato. Using Jetmin, Masato escaped from the walls and summons Dancemin. Dancemin jumps onto Yuto's skateboard and forced Yuto to dance like crazy until Yuto summons Banemin to bounce Dancemin off. Masato then summons Sumerumin in order to stop Yuto with the bad stench. However, Yuto has already summoned Burgemin in order to prevent Yuto himself from the bad stench by covering Yuto's face with the burger buns. Then, the 2 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters have stopped, realising that Bug-Shugamin has disappeared. Yuto summons Zuzumin in order to get the dogs to sniff out for Bug-Shugamin but Masato summons Deodomin who casts out a fresh scent to distract to dogs. Masato then summons Boatmin in order to track down Bug-Shugamin whilst traveling on water. However, Divemin, who was summoned by Yuto, jumps up from the water and distracts Boatmin. Yuto then summons Chakkamin to try and attack Boatmin but Masato summons Hanshamin in order to defend Boatmin from Chakkamin's firey attack. Yuto summons Plugmin who tries to attack Boatmin and Hanshamin with his electricity powers but Hanshamin defended himself and Boatmin from that attack too. Yuto summoned Micmin as well in order to try and deal with Hanshamin. Micmin got up onto Divemin who takes him to see Hanshamin. He then uses his loud soundwave, which knocks out poor Hanshamin, and carries on singing until Masato summons Mutemin in order to block Micmin's voice out. Masato sees Bug-Shugamin and he continues to chase him. Senpuumin, who was summoned by Yuto, slowed Masato down and Jaguchimin, Freezemin and Gauzemin, who are also summoned by Yuto, stopped Jetmin from moving using their Kamiwaza abilities. That gave Yuto the chance to go after and catch Bug-Shugamin. Suddendly, Turbomin, who is Yuto's Promin buddy, starts to slow down. Yuto didn't notice that Masato has already summoned Slowmin which is a Promin that Yuto has never seen before. Slowmin's Kamiwaza ability also slowed Bug-Shugamin down as well. Yuto, who also got slowed down by Slowmin, tried to reach out for Bug-Shugamin but it was too late. Using his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Masato captures and debugs Bug-Shugamin. Yuto fainted. He had failed his chance to capture and debug Bug-Shugamin before Masato who has now left with Mighty. The Bites Bites were not happy to see that Bug-Shugamin had been captured and debugged by Masato. Back inside Hobby Kamiya as the sun sets, Yuto places the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of his Promins back into his Kamiwaza File. As he thinks about his rival Masato, Yuto went crazy, rolling around in his blanket but stops and then looks at his Kamiwaza File. Trivia In the episode * Yuto, Yui and Wanda all got into big trouble with Yuuka after they took a bite on the desserts. * Yuto begins to like salad. * Everything at Kirakira First Street tasted too sweet thanks to Bug-Shugamin. * Yuto goes into a competition with Masato to see who will capture and debug Bug-Shugamin first. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Shugamin. Everything that were effected by Bug-Shugamin went back to normal prior to the next episode. Background * This is the first episode to have a Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment at the end. It features Turbomin. * Masato has captured and debugged another Bugmin in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Yuuka Kamiya * Mirai * Shuu * Mrs. Hina * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Nicole * Masato * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Jii Yoda * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Souma * Tora Imauma * Mighty Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Turbomin * Shugamin (Bug-Shugamin, debugged) * Stopmin * Mapmin * Turbomin * Jetmin * Tonkmin * Dancemin * Banemin * Sumerumin * Burgemin * Zuzumin * Deodomin * Boatmin * Divemin * Hanshamin * Chakkamin * Plugmin * Micmin * Mutemin * Slowmin Bugmins debugged * Shugamin (Masato) Promins summoned * Stopmin * Mapmin * Turbomin * Jetmin (Masato) * Tonkmin * Dancemin (Masato) * Banemin * Sumerumin (Masato) * Burgemin * Zuzumin * Deodomin (Masato) * Boatmin (Masato) * Divemin * Hanshamin (Masato) * Chakkamin * Plugmin * Micmin * Mutemin (Masato) * Slowmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 25: Kamiwaza Shaker! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』1015土 第25話「カミワザシェイカー! 」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes